PCR is a convenient method for amplifying particular target nucleic acid sequences in a biological sample. It is often used for forensics or diagnostics purposes, in order to detect markers which may be used for example to identify an individual to whom a DNA sample belongs; or to determine whether a particular pathogen is present in a sample. For such purposes, it is useful to have a relatively rapid assay, which may mean that extensive sample preparation and clean up cannot be undertaken.
Most clinical samples require some processing to make the sample compatible with PCR. It is known to use paper-type filters to remove inhibitors and to provide clean sample for the PCR reaction.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a convenient means for sample preparation for samples for biological analysis, in particular making use of paper-type filters. This is achieved, in part, by the provision of housing within which the sample preparation paper may be placed for sample preparation.